lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Defensive Traps
This page will show you how to make some traps and structures that you can use when you need that little extra bit of firepower or tactical advantage for taking down those harder enemies or players. (Please feel free to add some more content to this page if you want) Hollow Tree Trap Step 1. Find a medium sized tree. Step 2. Hollow out the inside of the tree (make sure you leave the outer layer of the tree intact). Step 3. Make a single 2 block shooting hole every 2 blocks. Step 4.Bring some Archers and put them in guard mode in front of the shooting holes (about 2 archers per hole). Now you have a highly effective camouflaged archer tower that is capable of mowing down hordes of enemies. It will make a good addition to your fort defenses. Underground troop attack maze Step 1. Find some important structures or landmarks that you would like to have quick access to. Step 2. Dig a one block wide hole about 7 blocks deep somewhere in your base (the hole should also be secret). Step 3. Down in the hole you should dig a 3x3 tunnel to every structure you want quick access to. Step 4. At the end of each tunnel put some ladders and a trapdoor so you can get out of your tunnels with your troops. Now you have a way to stealthily get yourself and your troops to a location quickly. Sideways Dispenser trap Step 1. Find a flat area that is shaped like a rectangle. Step 2. Build a small watchtower and put some highly armoured troops in it(this will act as a distraction). Step 3. At the other end of the trap area put a camouflaged wall of dispensers and fill them with arrows (2 dispensers every 2 blocks). Step 4. Wire the dispensers to pressure plates in front of the tower. Now you have a deadly trap that can wipe out entire squads of enemies in a couple of seconds. Quagmire Spike Trap What you need is: Stalagmite(s) Quagmire(s) Step 1. Make a hole such as in these dimensions (LxWxH) (1x1x2, 2x2x2, 3x3x2, 4x4x2,etc.). Step 2. Place down the stalagmite(s). Step 3. Place the quagmires on top of the stalagmite(s). There is your trap. Inexpensive and most if not all npcs will walk into it (also unaware players). They will suffocate and get constantly hurt by the stalagmite(s). Recommended to use it in swamps, in water, or where it is dark (such as a cave or Mordor rocks). Enjoy. Quagmire Trap What you need: Quagmire A shovel/pickaxe A banner A block of gold, silver or bronze Step 1: Dig a 2 block deep trench As wide as you want it to be. step 2: Fill the trench with 2 block deep quagmire. step 3: Place the block of gold, silver or bronze and put the banner on it to protect the trap from enemies digging it. Step 4 (optional): White list the banner so only you can dig up the quagmire. This trap is relatively cheap except for the banner. It allows you to suffocate your enemies in a pit trap or moat like ditch. Very useful for defence against mobs as well. The Death Trap The death trap is very similar to the Quagmire Trap. What you need: 1 Block of quagmire 1 Shovel A number of hired ranged troops A few buckets of water or lava Step 1: Dig a deep hole. Step 2: Make the hole 3x3 or bigger. Step 3: Make a window where the hired ranged units can stand behind. Step 4: Place the ranged units behind the window. Step 5: Place water or lava in the 3x3 chamber. Step 6: Place on top of the hole 1 block of Quagmire. It's done. This trap is really great in places like the Dead Marshes because the other quagmire can camouflage the trap so it does not look so suspicious, one downside is that troops with -20 health or lower suffocate in the quagmire. Taurethrim Dart Trap It's pretty simple. What you need is: 1 place where it wouldn't look suspicious 1 Taurethrim Dart Trap Ammo for your trap Step 1: Find a place where it wouldn't look suspicous (e.g. a Taurethrim Brick wall or house) Step 2: Put down your dart trap and load it Step 3 (optional): Put some vines on top of your Dart Trap Done! The Mine The mine is an extremely simple (but effective) trap. Step 1: Find a good spot on the outskirts of your fort where you think enemies are likely to approach. Step 2: Dig a two block hole and place a TNT (or other similar button-compatible explosive) at the bottom. Step 3: Replace the top block with whatever the ground in this area is made of, and put a pressure plate on top of this. Step 4: In order to keep your enemies from spotting these, you will want to use an appropriate pressure plate. If the ground is stone, use stone pressure plate, etc. If it is grass, then I recommend using a Rohan Rock or wooden one and surrounding your mine field with tall grass. Step 5: (Optional) If the trap is placed in a tunnel that is approximately 2 blocks tall then you can replace the blocks above the 1 block thick sealing with sand or gravel. (The gravitational effect of sand and gravel drags the victim down with it to closer to the primed explosive) Category:Gameplay